


Туда и обратно

by Captain_Cosette



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Игры со временем опасны, — торопливо рассказывал Элиот, затаскивая его в маленькую лабораторию, — Но я нашел совершенно безопасное заклинание, так что ничего страшного не случится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Туда и обратно

Это должно было быть очень простым опытом. Элиот просто хотел ускорить рост цветка, который был ему жизненно необходим. И для этого особенного, совершенно несложного заклинания, требовалось два человека. Не ясно было, почему он не попросил Марго, но реальность была такова — Элиот как обычно дернул его за руку, стаскивая с дивана, и потащил за собой. Не спрашивая даже, а просто сообщая, что ему нужна помощь. Наверное, Квентину было бы сложно отказать Элиоту, если бы даже он попросил, а теперь у него просто не было выбора.  
— Игры со временем опасны, — торопливо рассказывал Элиот, затаскивая его в маленькую лабораторию, — Но я нашел совершенно безопасное заклинание, так что ничего страшного не случится.   
Квентин только вздохнул и полез в шкаф за ингредиентами. Что-то подсказывало ему, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.

Спустя полчаса у них так ничего и не вышло, в горшке с влажной землей, стоявшем в центре магического круга, не наблюдалось ни малейшего росточка.   
— Ты же не забыл посадить семена? — взгляд Элиота был достаточно красноречивым, чтобы Квентин осознал всю ничтожность этого предположения и вообще своего существования.  
— Может, если добавить руну синтеза, — задумчиво пробормотал Элиот...  
— Я не думаю, что смешивать индийское заклинание и руны хорошая идея, — начал Квентин, но Элиот уже поджег тонкую лучину, кажется это был ясень, и начал выводить в воздухе руну. В его глазах отражалось пламя, и, неожиданно, Квентину стало очень страшно.  
Райдо. Связь, объединение, воссоздание, путешествие. Это был очень странный выбор, больше подошла бы Эваз... Квентин хотел сказать, но не мог пошевелиться, просто неотрывно смотрел на горящую в воздухе руну, которая никак не хотела исчезать. Наконец, он усилием воли, закрыл глаза, но огненный отпечаток как будто отпечатался у него внутри. Он ощущал потоки времени, омывающие его, процессы, обычно не заметные, как вещи менялись, соединялись, превращались в одно и как руна росла, ширилась внутри него, как будто питаясь его болью.   
Он представил, как мысленно рисует Эваз, ярким зеленым цветом, как трава на лужайке, не потому, что она была бы лучшим нейтрализатором, просто ничего другого Квентин вспомнить уже не мог. На секунду ему стало легче, но потом Райдо внутри него и Эваз снаружи как будто слились в одно и он стал чистой силой, бесконечным путем. Но потом пропало и это. 

Он открыл глаза. Голова болела ужасно, как после первых вечеринок в Доме физкидов. Впрочем, на тумбе оказались стакан воды и блистер аспирина. Привстав на локте, он выдавил несколько таблеток, запил их и упал обратно на кровать, ожидая, когда ему станет легче. Через несколько минут, когда боль перестала разрывать его голову, он осмотрелся. Квентин лежал на широкой кровати, в очень уютной спальне. Это явно был чей-то дом, комнаты в общежитии даже за долгие годы не обрастают такой аурой.  
Он ощущал себя как дома, как будто вернулся в свое любимое место после очень долгого пути. Проблема была в том, что он совершенно точно был здесь в первый раз. Все казалось одновременно очень знакомым, но и новым. Если бы Квентин обставлял свою спальню, скорее всего он выбрал бы другую мебель, не такую вычурную, а цветовую гамму не такую яркую, сине-голубую, а приглушеннее, но это место было его, отрицать это было глупо. Ощущение было настолько сильным, что, когда он встал, автоматически потянулся за лежавшим на спинке стула халатом. 

Это было пугающе. Квентин с опаской заглянул в висящее на стене зеркало, но там отражался обычный он — встрепанный со сна, немного испуганный, но в общем совершенно такой же, каким он видел себя изо дня в день. В комнате было две двери, одна из которых вела в гардеробную поистине пугающих размеров, с целой коллекцией мужской обуви и очень длинными рядами шкафов. Возможно, в один из них был дверью в Филлори, он бы не удивился. Если только он уже не там.   
Вторая дверь вела в коридор, который оканчивался широкой деревянной лестницей. С нее было видно, что внизу в гостиной кто-то сидел, правда видно было только длинные вытянутые ноги в в пижамных штанах и умилительных пушистых тапочках. Это тоже было знакомо, но почему-то, после того как он увидел эти тапочки Квентину совсем перестало быть страшно. Неловко — да, потому что он не был до конца уверен, как оказался в чужой кровати, но не страшно. Он начал медленно спускаться, стараясь производить как можно больше шума. С каждой ступенькой сидящего человека было видно все больше, пока он не показался полностью, правда лицо его полностью закрывала газета, которую он читал, притом, совершенно игнорируя Квентина, который уже практически топотал.   
Наконец, когда он был уже на последних ступеньках, хозяин дома опустил газету. Это был Элиот. Квентин замер на секунду, набирая воздух, чтобы высказать все, что о нем думает, когда заметил некоторую странность. Элиот был явно старше, чем когда он видел его в последний раз. На носу у него были очки в тонкой оправе, которые очень ему шли, в спутанных кудрях явственно виднелась седина,а когда он встал и подошел к Квентину, незнакомо улыбаясь ему, стали видны морщины в углах глаз и губ. Элиоту было явно больше сорока.   
И одновременно это стопроцентно был Элиот, даже со всеми этими изменениями, он был собой, с вороньим гнездом со сна на голове, в шелковой пижаме с халатом и смешных тапках.   
Элиот был как и весь этот дом — знакомый и незнакомый одновременно.  
— Скажи мне, что из-за того заклятья я не проспал, как Спящая красавица, хер знает сколько лет, — выпалил Квентин. Это было глупо, но ему нужно было знать.  
Элиот рассмеялся знакомым смехом и ответил:  
— Ну разумеется, нет. Ты такой же старый, как и я, даже не надейся, — и пошел куда-то, кажется, в сторону кухни.  
Квентин молча последовал за ним, некоторые вещи действительно не менялись.  
Они действительно пришли на кухню, маленькую и очень уютную. Элиот щелчком пальцев призвал зерна кофе, которые мгновенно смололись в пыль, и какие-то специи. Все это было опущено в джезву, появившуюся из ниоткуда и залито водой. После этого джезва опустилась на совершенно обычную электрическую плиту.  
— Несколько лет назад волшебники наконец придумали, как сделать технику устойчивой к магии, — пояснил Элиот на недоуменный взгляд Квентина.   
Элиот сел на стол, и насмешливо уставился на Квентина. От его взгляда становилось неловко, он как будто ощупывал каждый миллиметр его лица, но это было не очень важно, потому что Квентин так же внимательно рассматривал Элиота. Все вопросы отошли на второй план, потому что стало неожиданно важно сопоставить каждую черту лица этого Элиота с Элиотом, которого он знал. Хотелось запомнить это лицо во всех подробностях, даже если он сейчас валяется в коме и это просто бред.   
— Прости, мое любопытство, — Элиот неожиданно прервал сеанс взаимного рассматривания и щелчком пальцев снял джезву с огня за секунду до того, как кофе готов был убежать. Все так же подчиняясь воле Элиота, кофе перелился в очень старую на вид кружку с полустершейся надписью: «Это магия, сучка», туда же добавилось несколько ложек сахара и молоко. Затем кружка пролевитировала к Квентину и зависла перед ним. Он нерешительно взял ее за ручку и отхлебнул. Кофе был идеальным, точно как он любил.   
— Я давно ждал этого момента, — Элиот смотрел на него и снова так же странно улыбался. Квентин внезапно понял, что это была нежность. В той реальности, в которой он жил, Элиот никогда на него так не смотрел.  
— Дело в том, что наше заклинание, — Элиот все еще не мог оторваться от его лица, как будто увидел что-то очень редкое. — Каким-то образом переместило тебя на двадцать лет вперед.   
Он явно ждал реакции Квентина, но тот ошеломленно молчал, так что Элиот продолжил, как будто торопясь:  
— Но самым ужасным было то, что когда ты вернулся, то на отрез отказался говорить мне, что ты видел! Так что мне пришлось ждать двадцать лет!  
— И что, ожидания оправдались? — спросил Квентин. В горле пересохло и он торопливо глотнул еще кофе. Идеального кофе. В кружке, которая стала бы его любимой, если ее ему подарили. И он был в доме, который, казалось, знаком ему до последней половицы. С Элиотом, сидящим рано утром в пижаме и смешных тапках с газетой, которую он наверняка не читал. Можно, конечно, было предположить, что они знали время и Элиот приехал к нему погостить, или он к Элиоту, но теория вероятности была на стороне Квентина.   
Пока он судорожно просчитывал варианты, Элиот только смотрел на него и улыбался. Квентин вынырнул из мешанины мыслей и понял, что больше всего на свете хотел бы, чтобы Элиот-его-ровесник улыбнулся ему так же.  
— Ну, конечно, стоили, — ответил Элиот, Квентин в первую секунду даже не понял, о чем это он, только бездумно поставил куда-то кружку и шагнул вплотную к Элиоту, вставая между его расставленных ног.   
Вся его решимость ушла на этот шаг, и он застыл, с ужасом думая, что ошибся, но Элиот не выглядел хоть сколько-нибудь удивленным, только ждал, что он предпримет дальше. Квентин потянулся к его очкам и снял их, нерешительно взяв за дужку.   
Он смотрел в глаза Элиота, кажется, они впервые находились настолько близко. И Элиот медленно подался вперед. Квентин закрыл глаза, и замер, не дыша, пока не почувствовал легкое прикосновение губ к своему лбу. Элиот положил ладони на его челюсть, приподнимая его лицо, и теперь уже целуя его глаза, щеки, нос, как будто задавшись целью покрыть поцелуями каждый сантиметр его лица.   
Только к губам он так и не прикоснулся. Квентин разочарованно распахнул глаза, когда Элиот прижался своим лбом к его.   
— Я не буду красть у самого себя первый поцелуй, — ухмыльнулся Элиот, и хоть Квентину было сложно рассмотреть, но он точно знал, что эта улыбка ему знакома. — А теперь закрой глаза и мысленно нарисуй те же руны, только в обратном порядке.   
Квентин на секунду отстранился, чтобы в последний раз посмотреть на того Элиота, которого он не увидит еще долгие годы, и обратно прижался ко лбу Элиота, закрыв глаза и представляя, как внутри него появлялась Эваз. Движение, медленный рост чувств, бесчисленные перемены. Как она медленно растет, заполняя собой всего его, и потом, на самом краю исчезновения он зажег Райдо. И растворился в бесконечном потоке, до последнего ощущая прикосновение к своему лбу.

Кажется, он упал. По крайней мере, он лежал на полу лаборатории, а над ним склонился Элиот, смотря на него с ужасом в глазах:  
— Квентин! Ты в порядке?  
— Кажется, да, — простонал Квентин, держась за раскалывающуюся голову. — Но мне определенно не помешало бы обезболивающее и кофе.   
— Ты только что исчез, а потом обратно материализовался! Что вообще произошло? — Элиот постепенно успокаивался, поняв, что вроде бы, ничего ужасного не случилось. — Я хотел позвать декана, но тут ты вернулся.  
— Ты не поверишь, — усмехнулся Квентин. — Я попал в будущее.   
Кажется, Элиот начал волноваться, что с ним все-таки не все в порядке.  
— Серьезно, и ты-двадцать-лет-спустя подтвердил это!  
— И что же там было? — с подозрением спросил Элиот. — В любом случае, нужно отвести тебя к целителям, пусть проверят на сотрясение мозга.  
Он выглядел серьезно обеспокоенным, и Квентин неожиданно почувствовал себя невероятно счастливым.   
— Пойдем к целителям, — согласился он. — Но я не могу тебе рассказать, что произошло, сам понимаешь, тайми-вайми...  
— Иди к черту, Квентин! — кажется, Элиот не поверил ему, но это ничего. У Квентина было еще двадцать лет убедить его.


End file.
